


Dream-centric One-Shots Of AU's Fanfic's I wanna make but can't

by It_is_Rene_Now



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, Badass Omega's because they deserve that, Beta Tubbo, Betrayal, Blind Character, Blind Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Blindness, Chromesthesia, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse x Dream, Crossdressing, Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ender!Dream, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Hybrid!Dream, Hybrids, I am obligated to make more Blind Dream, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Jealousy, Omega Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paradise Found, Regret, StopPuttingRealNamesAO3, The Duel, Trans Character, Weddings, Why the fuck arent those tags, because we love our faceless men, endermen, synthesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/pseuds/It_is_Rene_Now
Summary: Alt Title; Xali's mind going to fast to keep up with and coming up with so many ideas, that she cant make.---All will be platonic but there will be hints of simping and Crushing.Also all Dream relationships will be definitely platonic for the most part, crushes and simping may happen though, in this case George might be shipped with Mxmtoon for reasons. Or dream might have been in a past relationship but yeah most will be platonic.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Drista, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Maia | mxmtoon, Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Corpse Husband/Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, but - Relationship, too many to tag - Relationship
Comments: 58
Kudos: 593





	1. Blind!Dream AU - Part 1/?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Blind Dream.
> 
> You get Blind Dream.
> 
> Feel free to request au's or other things. Just no Romance including Dream.

Dream isn't insecure bodily. Rather he's insecure when it comes to people's trust in his abilities. It wasn't always like this of course but...

\------------------------  
_They didn't_ trust _in his ability to protect them- it's his fault they're dead, If only he wasn't blind, and_ Useless....

_Fastening his new mask onto his face he sets his- unseen- mouth in a grimace, if this is what it takes for people to trust him to protect them, to be able to be recognized more than just the helpless blind kid he is. He will hide it from everyone._

\------------------------

Dream was blind. People like him are assumed, crippled, useless and helpless. A worthless waste in this world of survival, Respawns or not, people like him will never truly be accepted.

That was what he knew, _ever since he became blind_. Dream mused, tracing the three claw marks slashed across his face, relying on his acute other senses. Dream isn't sure what he looks like- nothing pretty he knows, even before he was blind he wasn't pleasant to look like. 

Thinking hard, about who he used to be, what he remembers- he thinks his eyes were a deep green, he remembers his mother describing them as Emerald, he knew he had freckles, because he remembered his mother having freckles. No images. No colours, come to mind.

Dream sighs, clasping the mask back on, in preparation for The Duel. As his and Techno's fans had come to name it. Dream knew he probably wouldn't win, as good as a PvPer he was, He wasn't as good as someone nicknamed the _Blood God_.

\------------------------

 _Dream grimaces as George complains about being Colorblind._ At least you can see at all. _the bitter parts of him snarl._

_Dream hates how angry he gets when George complains, he hates how the world punished him for protecting his family- failing to do so- even._

\------------------------

He can hear the crowds roaring, can hear the sound of his friends voices, he turns to where he heard them,- just for show,- he waves to the whole crowd.

He faces- where he believes Techno is, for all his strength, his footsteps are heavy and easy to hear, better for Dream he muses- Techno, Dream smiles under the mask, the best part is, most people believe his mask assists his sight in some way, so they become predictable in the way that they focus on getting in his blind spots, trying to take out his 'Advanced Vision'.

Dream knows he can't rely on that knowledge to win, but he'll use it anyways. 

They Charge. 

_\------------------------_

5-4, Techno is winning by one, Dream isn't sure he's able to win this, Dream's own strengths are in speed and unpredictability, using his acute senses, to hide and trick his opponent, here in an open arena. 

This isn't his playing grounds. However Techno, this is right at home, Dream goes forwards, clashing again, slicing and dodging, feeling and hearing the place where the swing of Techno's sword once was, he can feel the air displace with every swing, warning him. 

He adjusts his grip on his Axe, swinging to where he hopes Techno's head is. He feels his Axe hit something- with little resistance, slicing smoothly through what might be Techno's cape, or his hair. Dream isn't sure. 

Doesn't care because.... 

_Shriwing!-_

Dream feels the one thing hiding his cripple- his weakness break with a smooth slice from the others sword, Dream can't breathe. 

_hecan'thecan'thecan't- someone please-_

Dream calms down, grabbing his wrap- it was under his mask, a secondary protection that failed- and wrapping it messily around his head. 

He runs. The Arena still silent. 

\------------------------ 

Tommy smiles cheering alongside most of the SMP, The Dream Team- George and Sapnap- along with Skeppy, Bad, and Ant Frost cheer on Dream, the rest cheering on Technoblade. 

Techno and Dream both swing, Dream faster by just a bit- but Techno's well honed Reflexes just as fast dodge it, it slices through his long hair, now Techno swings- 

"Come on Techno!!!" Tommy screams, smiling but- 

The sword slices through Dream's mask. And Suddenly... 

Dream's face is free to be examined by the audience, and recorded still- 

His eyes, a Milky Green, unseeing- not the most eye catching part but important nonetheless. 

Three claw marks mar his otherwise soft skin, cutting deep across his eyes, freckles dotting his skin, his eyes wide in panic. 

"Dream..." He hears George whisper, cupping his mouth, eyes wide with sadness. 

The rest of the SMP shocked- much like the audience, into silence. 

"This is why he didn't show his face?" Wilbur whispered- eyes wide, its hard to take in because Dream- he's been kicking their asses firmly for as long as Tommy can remember. 

Dream runs, faster than they've ever seen him move before. 

_\------------------------_

Slicing through his mask, my only thoughts are, _Yes! I've done it the clout is mine!_ **(Techno's not conceited, its his joke about the clout n stuff guys.)** He adjusts his cape, but... 

Dream is blind, is the first thing his tactical brain supplies, _weakness, weakness, weakness._ the warrior inside of him yells. But no, it's not a weakness, seeing as he stood on nearly equal ground- in Techno's best skill. 

Dream runs, Techno isn't good at this comforting thing, but he owes it to Dream for exposing him like this. 

Techno follows. 

\------------------------ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The notes for Chapter 1 got stuck in Chapter 2 so idk how.
> 
> But yeah just recommend prompts or AU's? I have tons of ideas.


	2. Dream hijacks George's wedding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt Title; George cheats on Dream, George dates Mxmtoon, meanwhile Dream instead of being overdramatic, befriends Maia and becomes a Bridesmaid at her wedding.
> 
> Because he's a bad bitch like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past Dreamnotfound.
> 
> I don't particularly ship George and Mxmtoon. This is me using their online Personas.
> 
> Dream became a bridesmaid because it was too good of a thing to pass up.
> 
> Minor/hinted ships? 
> 
> A bit of Dreambur and Dreamnap
> 
> because i said so.
> 
> No hating on anyone cause of this.
> 
> Also a bit of Trans!Dream, not really explicitly mentioned.

When Dream found out George was cheating. He didn't break down, no, he didn't even trash George's stuff. 

Dream's too crafty for such simple things, so he becomes friends with Georges new girlfriend- or fiancé- gets close in the 2 years out of contact with George.

And decides to subtly ruin his wedding. Because Dream wanted to.

He wasn't crashing it no. Maia was too dear of a friend for that now.

\------------------------------

Dream smiled softly, heart no longer hurting and comparing Maia to himself as he once did before he knew George cheated. 

Clicking his tongue he grabbed the attention of the other Bridesmaids who were assisting Maia in getting ready- Niki, Alyssa and two of Maia's other friends- turned to him, he looks Maia up and down- not checking her out geez, she's practically a sister.

"You look beautiful Maia, let me fix up your hair and I'll go put on the Dress okay?" Dream smiles softly, Maia looked gorgeous, it was more modern and unique than the traditional dress, a solid white normal dress, going to just below her ankles, a Halter Strap neckline, over top the plain white dress was a lace Skirt, stars swirling in a slightly off-white- a silver if you will- it was lace and see through, so you could see the solid white dress underneath, it was attached to a beautiful belt, it was tight around her small waist, shining with silver designs. As for her arms, they were covered in a pastel peach see-through angel sleeves.

Her makeup was natural, besides some slight colors to enhance her beautiful brown eyes, lips shining with a slightly colored gloss. Her hair- which she had grown out for the wedding, was down and ready for Dream to style- he grew up with 3 women in his house. Along with his own long hair- Dream pulled it into a looser princess bun, with a braid, grabbing the accessories he had for Maia- Crystal like stars and moons, strung together with a golden material- he attached it to her braid, before grabbing her veil.

Her veil was long, it trailed behind her as she walked around, silver lined and gorgeous. 

The other's all in Bridesmaid dresses of their own, smiled at Maia, who looked close to crying, Maia hugged the significantly taller blonde.

Dream smiled again, heart aching with warmth for the people in front of them- who despite him not knowing years ago had helped him be better- well slightly better about the cheating.

"You look wonderful Maia, and as much as I love the hugs, I need to go get ready in time for the wedding." Maia nodded, eyes slightly watering as she backed up.

\---------------------

Dream smiled sharply, admiring his outfit, makeup and accessories, he looked good, despite being in a dress, because of his- slightly annoying, but useful- more feminine looks, he of course probably would gain looks, but he made sure the focus would be on Maia.

Dream's makeup was natural, nothing to cover up his freckles, but he had double winged eyeliner, drawing attention to sharp emerald eyes, his long dirty blonde hair in a half up half down style, part of it in a bun, that was loose but not messy. 

His own dress was a Turtleneck neckline, it went down to his calves, it was tight from the neck to the top of his waist, before it flared out slightly, it was all in a soft lime green color, and much like the brides own dress, from the turtleneck to where it began to flare out was plain, the flared part was designed with cloud and star designs, the belt around his waist a silk black, tying off in a bow in the back.

Dream walked into the room where the girls were waiting, their eyes widened slightly at his appearance, "Dream!" Niki cheered, "You look good!" Dream shook his head, wheezing softly, "Maia is going to be the star of the show, but I'm glad I look good enough."

Maia smiled confidently, as it was time to go.

Walking down the aisle, Dream smiled, he could feel 3 or 4 eyes on him, majority were on Maia which was just what he wanted.

\----------------------------------

Watching George smiling happily, Sapnap couldn't help but feel bitter, he had taken Dream's heart- their bestfriends and crushed it. Dream hadn't been active at all for the past year or so, after releasing a face reveal and explanation video as to why he was leaving.

Nobody really heard from him besides small and far between emails of being okay. 

Sapnap glanced to his side, the majority of George's online friends were here, having forgiven George months ago.

As Maia walked down the aisle, Sapnap and the others looked at her, she was beautiful to be fair, and looked good but...

Sapnap knew who caught everyone- where he was at least's- attention.

It was Dream, walking behind Maia as a Bridesmaid- Bridesmaid of Honor if Sapnap is correct.

He felt his breathe catch in his throat, he could hear and feel the shock from those beside and around him- Techno, Wilbur, Bad, Ant Frost, Fundy, Punz, Philza, Tommy, Tubbo, and much of Georges AND Dreams friends.

"Is That..." Wilbur whispered, Sapnap nodded, gaze following the dirty-blonde.

Dream looked great, and as much as Sapnap knew he should be paying attention to Maia and George- he couldn't.

Dream's lean muscle flexed as he walked- the skirt flaring as he stopped, showing off more smooth skin under the pretty Lime-green dress he wore, he looked soft and Sapnap wasn't sure if he wanted to hug him or punch him for leaving them like that.

\--------------------------

Wilbur was albeit happy for George as Georges friend, but as Dreams friend, he felt sad, bitter too as for when George made the mistake of leaving Dream, they had lost him too.

But...

Behind Maia, and as much as he wanted to pay attention to Maia and George...

It was Dream.

Wilbur could barely believe it, he looked... softer, mature more so than when they had met the first time. He was beautiful and Wilbur couldn't help but question if that was the same boisterous, cocky Hellraiser everyone remembered.

The soft lime making his eyes pop along with the eyeliner made him look sharp, yet soft all the same, his dirty blonde hair, fluffy and neat in a Half-up Half-down bun- which he only knows because of Niki,- curling around his face, a soft adoring smile- the one you'd look at a sibling with at Maia.

His freckles looked like stars adorning his face- Wilbur silently confesses to wanting to kiss them all- Wilbur couldn't believe it was him.

Wilbur snickered as the shock, pain, regret and softness flickered across Georges face as he caught sight of Dream.

Philza elbowed him, "Be nice." He said in his dubbed- Dad voice.

\-----------------------------

George was on the moon, as he watched his soon to be Wife,- Wife! Maia would be his wife and he'd be married- she looked gorgeous, so much so that he couldn't take his eyes off her.

To be polite he looked at the other Bridesmaids, Niki and Alyssa, two of his friends who had grown distant with him, alongside two of Maia's friends he met a couple times and liked well enough.

But-

It was Dream who was there. Dream who was his- his first and his ex-boyfriend who he so foolishly cheated on. 

George regretted hurting Dream so badly, that he had left YouTube. But a Year and so later... as they met eyes not even a flicker of sorrow entered the Emerald eyes George could spend hours staring into years ago, just soft happiness radiating from them- for Maia obviously, and as much as he loved Maia and always will, he couldn't help but take in his old friend- it had been two years since they had a proper conversation. The last images of his face from his Face Reveal and old photos.

Dream had looked away first. Meeting the eyes of Wilbur and Sapnap.

George squished down the _stupid, unwanted and unneeded jealousy, he would be better, he would be loyal to Maia because he lost Dream for her._

George ignored the thoughts of his, wondering if it was worth it, in favor of saying...

"I do."

\-------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the style Maia had her hair up in:  
> https://www.elegantwedding.ca/gorgeous-wedding-hairstyles/
> 
> It's the first one you see, but instead of the flower-like decorations in the photo, it's the stars, moons and stuff.
> 
> You want Dream in a dress. I give Dream in a dress.
> 
> Notes for Chapter 2
> 
> I wanted Maia and Dream friendship.


	3. EnderBroke AU - Enderman!Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of an explanation for the au:
> 
> Dream and Tubbo are brothers.
> 
> Schlatt is older than canon and their Dad.
> 
> Schlatt isn't... the best dad...he cares but he'd choose his leadership over his sons, no offense to the real Schlatt this is just for the plot.
> 
> Also the SMP's are separated by a no-respawn land, for wars between SMP's. Rivers run through all of them. You can respawn inside your own SMP but not anywhere outside.

Dream was inwardly cussing up a storm, if Bad heard him... _He would probably hit me over the head after yelling language at me._ Dream inwardly laughs, the situation serious yet Dream was trying to not freak out.

 _I need to stop George before he does this... I can't let Tubbo die. Sorry for disappointing you Dad._ Dream meets Schlatts eyes as he thinks this, the Goat Hybrids eyes widen at his eldest son.

Schlatt stands up from his seat, Quackity, Sapnap and Bad's attention snapping to him. From in the crowd Niki, Eret and Fundy watch from afar, Schlatt speeds up, walking Towards Dream who was heading towards Tubbo.

Dream's acute hearing, hears the sound of a loading crossbow, he catches sight of George, crouched on the edge of a building in the shadows, Crossbow pointed at Tubbo, who was chatting with the hesitantly invited Pogtopians, Dream grimaces, the sound of the Crossbow firing.

Dream leaps forwards shoving Tubbo out of the way.

The Arrow enters Dream's chest. 

Tubbo turns around, after being thrown away, Tommy helps him up, looking angrily at the person who had shoved Tubbo, but-

It was Dream. There was an arrow sticking through the left of his chest, where is heart is- or should be. 

Dream tilts his head to the side, looking at the shocked faces of his friends and father, "Dextrocardia. I got lucky." Is all he says, before he pulls out his sword to attack the soldiers by his Fathers side. 

"Run Tubbo!" He shouts, going forwards, Tubbo stumbles, looking between Dream, Tommy and George who was coming closer to capture the traitor.

Tommy tugs urgently, Tubbo escaped narrowly with Techno, Wilbur and Tommy.

\-------------------------

Dream slashed and swung, dancing around the Soldiers easily, smooth slices parried with ease, stabs dodged and fists deflected. Dream was trained, one of the best fighters in the SMP. But even so, after 20 or so he became tired. Knowing that if he got cut down he would be taken down and brought into the Neutral lands. Where he would die.

He felt a sword enter his gut.

"Sorry Muffin." Bad Whispered, carrying the impaled blonde, and handing him off to the Soldiers in front of Schlatt.

Schlatt frowns at his son, expression betraying nothing, "You stopped the execution of a Traitor. Clay." Dream smiles, bloody and sharp, "You told me to always protect my little brother. Dad." 

Schlatt smiles slightly, "That I did." Schlatt grabbed a syringe with a sleeping solution- Dream's own creation, "Goodbye. My son." Dream smiles, the sleeping solution slowly taking over his senses.

Schlatt frowns, eyes more expressive than most have seen, regret and sadness flashed through, before being covered up by his mask of confidence.

"Take him to the Neutral lands. Dump him in the river." George, Sapnap and Bad flinch at this, but ultimately listening.

Niki, Fundy and Eret, who were listening intently, looked each other urgently in the eye, before sending Fundy- the fastest out of the three- after the escaping Pogtopians.

\-------------------------

Tubbo walked next to the three brothers, looking back at Manberg which was getting smaller as they put distance in between it and them.

Tubbo clenched his fists, despite having been in war... against his own brother no less, all those months ago, the sight of the Arrow piercing through Clay's chest... the only reason Dream didn't die right away was a unique condition where his Heart was on the right rather than the left. 

"Wilbur!" He heard what sounded like Fundy shout, the Fox Hybrid was racing towards them, stopping in front of them, breathing heavily, eyes wide with panic.

Fundy met each of their eyes, before inhaling to calm himself, exhaling, despite not having said anything, Tubbo knew whatever Fundy was going to say wasn't good.

"Schlatt ordered for Dream to be killed in the neutral lands!" 

Tubbo felt everything around him slow. He couldn't _breathe-_

"-ubbo! Tubbo calm down!" Tubbo was on the ground now, Wilbur was running his fingers through his hair, like Dream did when he was sad...

Tubbo stood up abruptly. 

"W-We can't let them kill him!" Tubbo's voice was wavering, knowing that even if they tried they wouldn't get there in time.

Techno grimaced, face dark. 

"We won't let them get away with this so easily." Techno said, monotone voice firm.

Tubbo nods, closing his eyes. 

_I'm sorry for leaving you Dream. I hope you can forgive me one day._

_\------------------------------_

_Dream can hear the low murmur of noise, can feel the magic of respawn slowly trickle away from his skin, he knows what's about to happen. So, he just lays there, pretending to be unconcious._

__I'm sorry Tubbo._ Is all Dream can think, before he smashes against the raging river._

_He meets his Fathers and Ex friends eyes one last time. He smiles, face free after keeping it hidden from everyone after their mothers death._

_Schlatt blinks back tears, Dream always had looked to much like their mother. Dream being observant noticed this, and hid his face as it pained him._

__Goodbye, Clay, may you rest in peace with your Mother._ _

_\------------------------------_

_Dream comes to with a gasp, his body feeling fresh- looking down at his Black skin, he wasn't sure if that was literal or not._

"AH! He's awake!" Called an unfamiliar female voice, when he looked over, he saw someone that looked like- well what he assumed he looked like now, she had long brown hair in a braid, one eye was a darker brown than her hair and the other was a purple, much like an enderman, her skin was dotted with black skin, her hands were clawed much like his own.

Dream sat up, "Wh-what happened?" His voice sounded rough and unused. The girl smiled kindly, "We found you in the river, by the way call me Marie, also you must be wondering what's going on huh? You were almost dead so we turned you half enderman."

Dream blinked owlishly, "Oh, Okay," Because what else is he supposed to say to that? "How long have I been out?" Marie tilted her head, "About two weeks," Marie shut her eyes inhaling gently, "We need your help, a nearby SMP has been alerted to our presence and have demanded we meet up, and as great as we are with Pvp and our own respective skills we have no idea how to negotiate"

Dream hummed, _It's the least I can do to help them..._ Dream nodded, "Send the SMP a letter we'll meet them in exactly two weeks time, I want to practice combat and go over any new changes to be sure we stand a chance if they attack."

Marie smiled gratefully, "Okay! I'll tell you all about what goes around here!" She drags him, going outside.

Dream smiles, _I wonder... if I can do better here._

\---------------------------------

"They said they'll meet with us in 2 weeks time, we should attempt to get a truce with Pogtopia as they have some valuable combat power we'll need to face them if need be."

Schlatt nodded, before turning to Niki, "You have the best relationship with those in Pogtopia, so can you send them a message about this, as it concerns them as well." Niki nods grabbing some armor before sharing a look with Eret and Fundy. 

She makes it to the borders of Pogtopia where they usually meet, she sees Tommy and Tubbo walking and laughing about something, the bags under Tubbo's eyes which were there almost every time she's seen him after Dream's death were slowly going away, "Tubbo!" She calls, they turn to look at her, "Niki! Is something wrong?"

She tilts her head, "Schlatt wants to create a temporary truce, as he found a threat near our SMP borders." Tubbo's eyes widen alongside Tommy's, Tommy nods, "thanks, i'll tell Wilbur and Techno about this."

\-----------------------------

**I'm getting a bit lazy but I wanna get this out so time skip**

\-----------------------------

"Alright, so which SMP are we meeting with again?" The newly dubbed "Nightmare" in honor of his sword and new appearance, asked.

"The DreamSMP." Nightmare froze, "Oh... okay.." He shook his head, "Lets go,"

In a show of power, they teleport to the meeting area. Nightmare was glad his cloak covered his appearance, it made seeing them less painful, Schlatt scanned over the crowd of Enderpeople, "Who is going to be your leader in this?" he asked, Nightmare stepped forwards, and nodded, Wilbur narrowed his eyes, "We have... a deal and a few concerns for you." Wilbur said slowly, Nightmare laughed, his voice had changed so he hoped it would hide the past, he wanted to keep that a secret until it was time to be revealed.

"We are only people like you." Nightmare said, his voice flowing soothingly, "We were people betrayed and tossed away by our SMP's, who nearly died." Nightmare smirked as he stared at Schlatt and Wilbur, their expressions turned angry.

 _I suppose now would be a good of time as any._ Dream removed his cloak, "Plus, you owe me one." he smirked.

He heard the gasps of the others behind the two leaders, Schlatts eyes widened.

Dream knew he didn't look the... prettiest, his Dirty blonde hair, had black and purple highlights, his face, half was covered in a black skin, his eye in the black skin purple, as opposed to the green his other eye was, his claws were sharp and on show.

"Isn't that right. Dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFF HANGER YES I DID DO THAT.
> 
> uhh i've got an A/B/O universe comin soon.
> 
> So i wanted to finish this.
> 
> Sorry if you find they are OOC.


	4. Omega!Dream - "Just Because I'm an Omega, doesn't mean I'm going to lay there and take it."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Badass Omega Dream.
> 
> I know Dream doesn't act very Omega-ish, but that is just stereotypes we put them in. Anyways, in this AU people think it's based off of personality you get, but it's not. 
> 
> If you have a Omega and Beta parents, you have a 5% Chance to be Omega, 55% to be a Beta, and %40 to be an Alpha.
> 
> I'm rounding here, but say there is 7 Billion people in the world exactly. This isn't right to my percents but, around 100K are Omega's, they are rare becuase there was a dark period in time where the population was getting too low for the world leaders liking, so they bought and sold a bunch of Omega's to rape and give birth. Omega's became rare, and if your child was one, now they hide it because people are searching for Omega's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Referenced Non-Con, Referenced Underage sex, Branding, Inappropriate topics?

"Hey Guys." Dream's uncharacteristically serious voice says, the chat going crazy and the sight of Dream's face- his face!- on screen.

He had long dirty blonde hair, it was in a loose, low ponytail, it was over his shoulder, he was wearing a black turtleneck, his lithe and lean body, half on screen. His eyes were a sharp emerald, intricate eyeliner making them look all the more dangerous. Freckles smattered across his face like stars, most focusing on his cheek and nose. 

Dream closed his eyes, "I've come to talk about something that was approved by my job. A job I got recently so I haven't been posting lately." Dream focused on what the fans thought was a different monitor, gliding his eyes across the screen he nodded before inhaling.

"I've come to talk about Omegan Rights and Protection Protocols. As well as some personal opinions based on experiences." 

\-----------

George watched as the chat was asking why Dream- a presumed Alpha- would be talking about this. George was gathered around his TV with some other youtubers who had decided to meet up- Fundy, Wilbur, Tubbo, Niki, Minx, Tommy- and Sapnap who lived with George.

"I wonder why he's talking about this." Niki whispered, herself- an Omega- was interested as to why the Alpha would do this. Sapnap scrunched his nose up, "I feel like he should've asked Niki about this." The Noirette narrowed his eyes.

"Shh." Wilbur whispered, enraptured- probably at the sight of Dream, he's a simp- 

They could see Dream tense and untense, "I'm going to share some experiences I know from other Omega's and my own with the non-friendly Omegan groups." Niki grimaces, "If he took part in any I swear-" 

George shook his head, "Dream respects Omega's a lot." he murmured, trying to understand why Dream was talking about this.

"Please don't get mad and say it isn't my place to share this, it's incredibly rude, and as an Omega myself. Completely rudely assuming I am an Alpha." Almost everyone in the room started choking on their drink or snacks, besides Niki who was happy to know another Omega.

"Dreams an OMEGA?!" Tommy shrieked, his scent blockers- due to his lower control of his scent- covering up what must've been a increase of shocked scent.

Niki smiled, "It's not something most people outside of Omega's know but, it doesn't really matter about your person-" "As fascinating as this is, Dream is about to talk again." Wilbur shushed.

"Now, in a lot of cases most people think that Omega's are pampered, and cared for? Yes?" Dream tilted his head in a rhetoric question, "Omega's take up less than 0.5 Percent of the population. Around only 100 thousand are alive today, and that's where I'm going to start." Dream cupped his chin closing his eyes and waiting for the people to react, the chat was freaking out, with one or two Omega's donating and saying what Dream said was true.

Niki's face was uncharacteristically somber, "Dream isn't lying." Niki says before the others can ask, "It's a sad truth, especially because what happens to a majority of them." She nudges her head to the TV, "He'll probably explain better than I can." The others in the room nod and turn back to the screen.

"Where did they all go?" Dream leans back, crossing his legs, he opens his arms, "Back 75 years ago or so, there were at least 1 Billion alive." Dream tilts his head, closing his eyes.

"That's approximately 13 thousand Omegan deaths a year." The Alpha's and the one Beta in the room's eyes widen, "How the hell?" Fundy hissed, the others looking shocked.

"Lets say... around 100-700 of deaths are from Suicide." The others looked at Niki, she just smiled reassuringly, Minx cuddled up next to her.

"That leaves about 12,300 other deaths unnamed." Dream sighed, "Less than 1,000 are omega's dying from natural causes." 

"Out of the next 11,300, lets say 9,300 is from being sold, taken, kidnapped or raped to death." The noise in the room went silent. 

"Wh...What?" Tommy croaked out, Tubbo looking sick, as despite being 16, were still shielded from most of that stuff, whether by their parents... or Dream.

Wilbur paused the video, his mouth covered. Niki's eyes were shadowed by her hair, drooping as she looked towards her lap. The others could do nothing but comfort her, as they couldn't understand what it felt like.

"Then it's 2,000 who die in childbirth or other reasons." Dream finishes lazily.

The people who weren't Omegan, and didn't know of such, were horrified. Dream snorted at the chats freaking out, "Omega's learn this at a young age. So it's not that bad for us to hear, but I suppose you guys wouldn't understand that." His voice was bitter, so much so, it made those it the room flinch.

"Now, I'm done with statistics for now, I'll let you know about my experience as an Omega." Dream rolled backwards, pulling up the leggings slightly, up to his mid-thigh, showing a number on it. Along with a couple scars.

Niki's eye widened, her eyes watered for her fellow omega, the others were confused with Niki's reaction, but knew it couldn't be good.

"I got that number burned onto me when I was 10, I was taken as a fresh Omega and brought into a black-market, of underground selling of Omega's." His voice was dry, as if holding back emotions, "It was hell. I was only there for 3 years too, but I had been abused, 'trained'." he quoted with his fingers, "and eventually was decided suitable enough for..." his voice turned dark, " _pleasuring my superiors._ "

The others in the room looked sick, Wilbur looked pissed, "The.. hell..." he whispered.

Dream threw his head back and laughed, more broken than they've ever heard him sound.

"I had been found when I was 13, I was almost dead, because of rape, and my under-developed... insides couldn't take the stress, the only reason I was saved because I was a high priority patient, only because I was a male omega who was able to carry pups!" He was crying now, "That's right they had gotten me pregnant, I had met Sapnap after healing because they allowed me online so I wanted to see what I missed, I met Nick, and a few months later I had pups, named him Nicholas because Sapnap was the only person who was there for me during that time." Dream smiled, tears still running.

"Some Omegas are born Omegas. Nicholas was born an Omega, and despite him being my pup, they took him away and I never saw him again." Dream's voice was thick with emotion, Niki whined in distress, Sapnaps eyes were wide with surprise as the others looked at Dream with shock, sadness or were sick to what he's been through.

"Oh, it doesn't end there, not at all, the Hospital unknowingly gave me back to the market by giving me to my Mom- not biological mom, because my Mom was an Alpha who raised me to _be taken!_ " Dream hung his head.

"I had no choice in my life at all. But this time, I knew better, I knew my mother wasn't to be trusted, so I escaped, letting the cops know without suspicion from her. It's how I got so good at coding and developing with Technology." Dream mentioned offhandedly. 

"It didn't stop there no, by the time I was out of school, my story was made known, and despite the fact some felt sympathy, I was the only Omega in school, so I was bullied, of course it's natural when your the odd one out, I was called many derogatory words, it's something almost all Omega's go through, 'Slut'" He mocked, "They said I was worth nothing but to pleasure, and the Foster family I was with treated me like glass." 

Dream smiled, darkly.

"They soon learned, that Just because I'm an Omega, doesn't mean I'm going to lay there and take it." Dream closed his eyes.

"Now, I admit I don't have much time, as this video wasn't approved by.... legal governments." His eye gleamed with something crazy, Niki's eyes widened, the others looked shocked as well.

"I'm part of an Underground Omega group, I can't tell you much about, but we stretch across the world, protecting ourselves because no one cared enough to." Dream stood up, the knife and gun attached to his calves visible.

"If you are an Omega, feel free to find us, we'll know when you're looking." His voice whispered, pointing the gun at the cameras before shooting.

Everyone flinched back, Niki's eyes were considering, "I..." she gasped. 

"What... the hell...." George whispered, everyone looking shocked or scared.

Wilbur stood up, "I don't know about you guys, but despite being an Alpha, I'm going to go help them in any way I can." He said firmly, "Join me, or don't." the others shared looks before Niki got up as well. 

\------------------------------------

Dream smirked as he watched his friends through the Camera, "Tell the Branch in Brighton we've got some Alpha and Omega company. Perhaps a Beta as well." 

The Com went silent, before another voice came through, "Of course, are we transferring them to the American branch? Or are you coming here?" Dream hummed, "America is dangerous for me right now. So I'll transfer in by next week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE CLIFF HANGERS, I ACTUALLY REALLY LIKE THIS.
> 
> But before you say all these bad things happening is unrealistic... it may be a bit in our world, but if A/B/O existed, Omegas would be wanted and lusted after, and we would be selfish and greedy because we are human.
> 
> I wanted to make a Omega Dream where he ain't weak or anythin, Dream is OOC, well cause he's different in life than the real Dream, and the Omega's market is based off of how they sell and take girls.


	5. Inky Sheep! Dream - Dreamhachu (Platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a Dream leaving MC and Joining the Among Us gang qwq.
> 
> But 
> 
> I wanted Niki and Dream friendship.
> 
> Also Dream with sharp black nails and Long hair- because I'm a simp  
> \-----------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream is an Inky Sheep.
> 
> Idk I thought it'd be cool.
> 
> Link: https://www.artstation.com/artwork/3do422 for the inky sheep.
> 
> I thought it was too cute. He can hide his features though.
> 
> So he can manifest Ears, Horns and a tail, as well as patches of fur.
> 
> Idk- I was playin around with ideas.
> 
> I'm adding onto the idea of Inky Sheep.
> 
> So Inky sheeps:
> 
> \- They are much like normal Sheeps, but they can produce ink from their Ears, Tails, or Horns. They drip ink from those parts all the time, so most hybrids are usually used illegally for the ability.
> 
> \- But unlike normal Sheep, when territory or its herd is threatened, it can become aggressive. 
> 
> \- It's not weak, it attacks by blinding you with it's ink, and when threatened enough can harden it into weapons. Though nobody really knows that, since sheep don't have coherent enough minds to form anything of injury.
> 
> \- Hybrids however, can shape it into shards of hard ink, walls, and other things of the like.
> 
> What Dream looks like with his features:
> 
> He has large spiraling horns, that drip ink- sometimes onto his cheeks or face when running-, His ears are white and fluffy, but the ends drip Ink, his tail is larger since he's part human and Drips ink too.
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Also some electrocution and abuse I guess?
> 
> Schlatt is forcing Dream to create and produce ink... so...

Dream huffed, tugging the paint off of his ears in globs, filling up the jars Schlatt had asked- very well forced- him to. Ever since Schlatt had found out, he had no time to take care of his appearance- Dream wasn't sure why, maybe it was because of the cleanliness he lived in since he was born in the lab, bred to be presentable.- under the threat if Dream didn't produce ink- money for Manberg Dream thinks- Schlatt would expose his existence as a hybrid.

Inky Sheep hybrids like himself were sought after, due to their abilities to harden their Ink into weapons, and their production of Ink. Dream frowned as his nails- keratin, like his horns which he had cleaned of the leaking ink- were covered with the ink, _Maybe once I'm done I can paint my nails... maybe freshen up a bit..._ \- Dream jumped as he felt a shock.

Rolling his eyes he continues to get the last of the ink out of his ears. He feels the collar deactivate- if only for a while. _I really wish I had something over Schlatt..._ Frowning he walks past the window, looking towards where he knows Pogtopia is. 

_I hope they understand..._ He shakes his head, feeling himself bump into someone significantly shorter than him- 

Dream flinches back, expecting it to be one of Schlatts men, but... 

"Dream?" He hears the soft voice of Niki call, Dream widens his eyes at the Black and Blonde haired woman, "Niki?" He asked, having not seen people for several weeks, and Niki had left Manberg last he knew. Looking at the papers in her hand, and the direction she came from he could accurately guess what she was doing. 

Niki looked at his neck- a shock collar, and his Hybrid features and _Oh,_ Niki understands, she hugs him and he slumps into the hug, before they hear quick footsteps coming, whipping around Niki looks for a place to run, Dream grabs her hand, throwing up a hardened wall of ink- the most he could muster, they run. 

They barely make it outside Manberg, the people who had been chasing the two, had fallen back, Dream shut his eyes tiredly. Blinking at him, Niki looked worridly at the now shrinking Manberg, "What... what did they do?" Niki asked, voice attentive. 

Dream twitched his ears, "I'm sure you can guess but... Schlatt found out about me being an Inky Sheep, in threat for being thrown back into those... breeding places." He shivered in disgust, "I had to serve him." Niki looked angry, which made Dream feel warm inside, she looked much like Drista had when she was angry... 

Niki had taken a look at his hair and appearance before clicking her tongue, "Let's get you cleaned up." She said firmly, he was wearing ragged clothes, covered with dried ink, his hair messy and knotted, and his nails had grown longer than he usually let them. 

\----- 

They had snuck into Niki's new home in Pogtopia, she sat him down, grabbing a large sweater- one of the boys since she was the only one competent with laundry, it was probably Techno's or Wilbur's the two only taller ones than Dream in Pogtopia- and giving it to him, before passing him some shorts and a wrap. 

Dream's new outfit looked better, a soft Yellow sweater- yeah it was definitely Wilbur's old one- that reached two inches past his hips, the sleeves going to the end of his thumbs, the shorts she had given him went to his knees, it was still a bit loose, so Dream had wrapped bandage- the design kind- around where it ended and around his waist, under the hoodie. His mask was off, his eyes were tired, his usual sharp emerald a more dull color, bags under his eyes, freckles no longer covered by ink, his mask set off to the side of his face. 

Niki hummed, his hair was still knotted, but it was clean now, his nails had been shaven down too, though they were still sharp and Niki secretly wondered if he had used them as weapons before.

Bringing him closer she sat him down on a chair, grabbing her best brush she combed gently through his hair, he had allowed her to give him a makeover- one because nobody else had let her do so, and two because she knew he wore makeup and would be okay with it, as he liked to look good too.

She had brushed until it was soft and full again, his tail swishing side to side- not unlike a dog- the ink on them usually had been hardened, so he wouldn't dirty her house. 

Tying up his hair into a high ponytail, but leaving enough for bangs to frame his face, she pulled out some eyeliner, a bit of highlighter and blush, applying them almost unnoticeably.

Afterwards she had painted his nails, they had waited for it to dry before they had gone to make food- as the Pogtopians were coming over to Niki's later for dinner- since they were all hopeless at cooking, because besides, Niki, Dream, Bad and Philza, nobody had any idea how to make food past the basics- Dream now was pacing nervously as they finished up some Roasted Butternut Squash and Pumpkin soup, Niki grabs the hallowed out and clean pumpkins- which they were using as bowls, because It's how Dream grew up having it- and fills them with the soup, sprinkling some spices on it before placing it next to the Apple and Cheddar Melt sandwiches.

"I just betrayed them less than a month ago!" Dream exclaimed, Ponytail whipping around as he paced, Niki sighed, "It'll be fine Dream, we just have to explain." Niki smiled softly at her fellow blonde- well she was more Noirette than a blonde right now- who calmed down at that. Niki heard the sound of knocking, Dream turned around, Niki had gone to open the door.

Not even a second later Niki had an armful of Tubbo, with the 4 others- Wilbur, Tommy, Techno and Eret- not far behind in saying hello.

Before they spotted Dream, Techno had walked infront of Niki, sword out towards the blonde, the other 4 around Niki, "The Hell are you doing here bitch boy!" Tommy screeched at the Sheep Hybrid.

Dream had backed up, hands raised in surrender, eyes wide, Tubbo who had calmed down much faster than the others noticed the slightly covered collar and his Hybrid Features, connecting the dots he left Niki's side, going to Techno and gently pushing down the sword, "Dream... are you a Inky Sheep Hybrid?" He asked, voice soft, as he knew all about Hybrids from his interest in animals.

Dream snorted, "Was it the Solid Ink on my Hybrid features?" His voice was dry, the others aside from Niki, had less so of an Idea, "Inky Sheep?" Tommy questioned, still defensive.

Dream sighed, "They started becoming almost impossible to find over 12 years ago, So I'm not surprised you don't know but... Inky Sheep are able to produce and weaponize the Ink they produce, and are one of the few still existing Aggressive Mobs that's supposed to be passive."

Now it was the other turn to connect the dots, "Schlatt... used you for the Ink you produce right? Under the threat of revealing your status right." Techno asked, eyes softening, knowing the risks Hybrids go through.

Dream closed his eyes, a confirmation in itself, slumping slightly, "Yeah." suddenly a click was heard, Dream's head snapped up, the others drawing their weapons. Glaring at Dream again, Niki who heard the sound of Dream's collar makes before it activates pulls Tubbo back towards the others. 

Dream slid down to his knees, sharp nails digging into his skin as the amount of electricity running through his body nearly overwhelmed him, gritting his teeth he focused on the feel of his nails digging into him.

The others could do nothing but watch, Tubbo felt himself tear up.

"Dream..." Wilbur whispered, horrified at the scene in front of him. Tommy and Tubbo both had turned away, Techno on the other hand, was watching intently, his eyes hard.

After 10 seconds it had stopped, Dream retracted his nails from his skin, spitting out blood from biting his tongue, Niki had gone forwards, helping Dream over to the couch, "Go and eat, I'll help Dream." 

The others looked unsure but listened to her, under her hard glare. 

\---

**Uh I'm goin on a lil break, because I'm running out of motivation. My other fics will be updated though.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niki, Tubbo, and Eret abandoned Manberg, soon after the festival. 
> 
> SO yeah. That's why they are there.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to leave an Ambiguous ending- Tell me if you want the Aftermath n stuff, I wanted some Emotional Hurt in this so yeah.
> 
> (Or aka, Xali doesn't know how to end this without ruining it so she's leaving it for later.)


End file.
